Rose-Colored Heroes
by DecemberWildfire
Summary: Nuzleaf reminisces about his past and can't help but wonder about the constant joy of the two young heroes under his care. (PSMD)


A/N: In honor of PMD DX being released later this week, I decided to post a (Super) Mystery Dungeon one-shot. I actually wrote this like two years ago but kinda forgot about it.

Based on "Rose-Colored Boy" by Paramore. It's been a while since I've done a song-based fic so I figured I'd give this a go.

So, here's to more of Leaf Dad. (Stand alone fic)

* * *

Laughter could be heard from inside his house. Especially from Cinnamon. His kiddo's lil' pal sure was a loud one.

Nuzleaf watched the two chase each other around outside his window, playing some game. It made him smile, even if just for a brief moment. Those two were so lively, so cheerful, so innocent…

So _naive…_

Maybe it's just because they're kids. They haven't had a whole lot of life experience yet. They're too young to know how heavy and dark the world can be.

He thought it strange, though, that even after going through the whole ordeal with Dark Matter, and the betrayal by him during that time, and nearly losing their lives more than once… that they could still have so much joy in their hearts. There they were, still running around and enjoying life. One would never guess that both of them had been through so many painful events.

Chikorita had come to view Nuzleaf as a father figure, though he still couldn't understand why. Sure, he loved the child to pieces and would do anything for her, and for Cinnamon too. But he just felt so unworthy, due to their past and, well… _his _past.

He was so grateful to be free and forgiven after everything. The world was saved and his life was saved. But even so, he knew… knew that even though the planet wasn't in jeopardy anymore, hearts are breaking and wars are raging on. And he had screwed up badly. Even though he was being controlled, it was so hard not to feel responsible.

"Hey! Mr. Nuzleaf?"

He snapped out of his trance and turned to the Cyndaquil at his doorstep.

"What's up, kid?"

"Chikorita and I were wondering if you wanted to adventure over to Lively Town with us to get some supplies? Pops is going too!"

_Lively Town. A place where he was not only hated by the large majority of folks, but where everyone was just… SO, over the top happy, all the time. Singing in the square all day long and acting all jolly… they all seemed so fake to him. So fake happy._

"Thanks for the offer, but I reckon I should stay in today. Feelin' a bit under the weather."

"Oh. Well… maybe we can stay here and hang with you and your weather?"

The kid was smiling so cheerfully, not really taking the hint that he wanted to be left alone.

Chikorita entered the house just then.

"Hey Nuzleaf. So, did you want to come with us?"

"Not this time, bud, I'm sorry. Hope y'all have a good time, though!"

He was trying to sound friendly, but the gloomy look on his face worried them a little.

"Are you sure?" Cinnamon asked. "It'll be fun!"

Sometimes he wondered whether it would be a good thing or a bad thing if he talked with these kids about how he sees the world; how he tries to see the world as it really is. He worried that by them being too innocent and naive, that they'll get kicked down hard one of these days. But he didn't have the heart to rain down on their parade. Their happy, innocent, childlike parade.

"If I'm to be honest, I'm not in much of a mood to be 'round people much today. Plus I'd probably be seein' folks who ain't too fond of me, and that's somethin' I'd rather avoid. It's nothing personal. Jus' have fun and be careful out there, ya hear?"

"We will," Chikorita said as she headed out the door, before noticing her partner not budging.

"Come on, Mr. Nuzleaf, it's just one day! You just gotta look on the bright side: it'll be good to get out of the house, and it'll help you smile more! Getting out and being with friends always helps me when I'm in a bad mood!"

_This kid. Is he serious?_

_Doesn't he know we can't all be like him?_

He was officially annoyed.

More than annoyed, actually. Being told to cheer up or have an attitude adjustment was one of his biggest pet peeves.

"Listen, kid!" he said in a cold tone of voice as he snapped. "I told ya I'm stayin' here, so I'd appreciate it if you'd quit pesterin' me about it! This ain't no bad mood, it's just where I'm at right now! 'Smile more'? Don'tcha think I've tried that before? How do ya think I ended up in the rotten situation with Dark Matter in the first place?"

The two kids stood frozen, wide-eyed.

"N-Nuzleaf…?" Chikorita managed as she slowly stepped closer.

He mentally knocked himself upside the head.

_Where the heck did that come from? Am I CRAZY to be explodin' on these kids like that?!_

It was true that trying to force a positive attitude had a negative impact on him in the long run. The town he grew up in was a little like Lively Town, only the inhabitants were much perkier and always acted happy and like they didn't have any problems. But it was all fake and everyone knew it. That was just the culture. That's how he had to act for a good chunk of his life until he moved to the Water Continent. On his journeys he had seen some really terrible things happen to folks; even some who he knew from his hometown. Heartbreak, robbery, assault, abandonment… you name it. He himself had experienced a lot of those things; including his only real friend (or so he thought at the time) leaving him behind in that town without a word. That was when he decided it was time to go.

But even so, he like the others had to force smiles all the time and act like nothing was wrong. Because no one likes a whiner. No one wants to listen to you dump all of your emotional garbage on them and go on and on about how much your situation sucks. If you had to cry, you had to do it in hiding. Don't let anyone see you. Unless of course, you're talking to a really close friend. But in that town there was no such thing. Friendships were all shallow, because that's what felt comfortable. Just look on the bright side and you'll feel better. Just don't talk about it.

Nuzleaf was sick of it. He left and never looked back.

_I ain't gonna smile if I don't want to._

'_Look on the bright side?' Well maybe if ya wanna go blind!_

He never had another friend again until after the whole… fiasco. He grew up learning how to act and how to put on a friendly smile in any situation. Which was how he was able to… _trick that child… and everyone else… so well…_

After everything he had been through, everything he _caused_… he felt like a lost cause.

He used to be like these two kids standing in front of him. He used to be innocent and naive. He was sure that he was genuinely happy and cheerful like them when he was their age too. But he had taken his rose-colored glasses off. And part of him wished they would too.

"I-I'm sorry, y'all, I didn't mean to snap. Really, I didn't…"

"It's OK… sorry for pushing you. I'll just go find Pops and we can go…"

The now less-energetic Cyndaquil quickly turned and left the house, leaving the two leaf heads alone.

Nuzleaf let out a guilty sigh.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. I don't mean to be such a downer lately, it's just where I'm at, ya know? I'll find a way to make this all up to y'all."

"Nuzleaf… I don't know what you went through in the past, and I don't want to make you talk about it if you don't want to. I just… want you to be OK. I know I'm just a kid, but I'm here for you. You know that, right? Even if you're feeling down, that's OK. I'll spend time with you, whatever your weather."

"Thanks a bunch, bud."

He smiled and patted her head.

"I know the world can be a dark place," she said after a moment. This caught the leaf man's attention.

"I know that bad things are happening in the world all the time," she continued. "And I think it's good to acknowledge those things and not ignore them, and even mourn for others sometimes. But I don't think it's good to _stay_ there, you know? Something that helps me decrease my negative thinking is increasing my gratitude. When I think about my best friend, and how I have the best job in the world at the Expedition Society, and how I have _you_… well, it's hard to stay down that way. I don't know if that helps, but that's what I do."

This took him by surprise. The way she always acted, and her personality… it just didn't appear to him like she acknowledged the heavy things. Not so naive after all.

He felt himself chuckle a little, as he knelt down to her level.

"Ya know somethin'? Sometimes I wonder if you're an adult trapped in a kid's body. You're too darn smart for your age."

"Well, I do recall feeling like I was older than I looked when I first came to this world, so maybe I am? Hehe."

"I'll be OK. Just gotta work through some stuff."

"If you ever want to talk, you know where to find me. It's no burden to me at all."

"I appreciate it."

After some time, the small Chikorita headed out to find the other two for their little adventure.

Nuzleaf watched her stroll off into the distance, smiling genuinely.

_To be happy but not faking it? To not have to suppress things? To be allowed to be himself? It would take time, but that was something he wanted to strive for._

* * *

A/N: Sorry this was so lazy.

Def not my best work but I love this game and the song/album. Still super curious about Nuzleaf's actual backstory, since it had to have been something heavy to have made him one of 5 DM victims.

Update: I was in a bit of a darker place when I wrote this, as might be evident. I still struggle with a lot of things, but my depression has decreased significantly. Dear viewers, PLEASE don't be afraid to get help if you need it. There's no shame.


End file.
